Interactive voice response systems are computing systems that are designed to automatically handle phone calls from users without the need to involve a human operator, or agent, to receive the phone call. Interactive voice response systems typically operate by using a synthesized and/or pre-recorded voice to communicate with a person, and using touch-tone, dual-tone multi-frequency signaling, and/or speech recognition input to handle the phone call.